Photograph Of You
by Yuri Shibuya
Summary: Ronja goes back in time to meet his father. Sequel to Our Farewell.
1. From Anger To Fire

**Authors note: **If you haven't read Our Farewell I suggest you do before reading this story, otherwise you'll be pretty much confused. Not an interesting chapter and such, I know, I just thought that before starting the real story I might as well introduce the most important OC's.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: **From Anger To Fire**

_I could finally see through the thick fog, the blur that had covered my eyes a couple of minutes ago. __The room I was staring into, was big, grey and empty, and I could feel no breath of wind, I could not feel my shoulder length black hair, it was like I was isolated from the room, the rest of the world may haps. As I tried looking down on my body, I realised that I no longer was in my human, or Mazoku form, however my mind was still clear, still focused on what had happened not too long ago, but there was one thing I had yet to figure out._

_Where was I?_

* * *

I sat in what used to be called the dining hall, playing with my food. I refused eating elsewhere. My long, black hair was strutting, hanging around my head like a cloud as I had just woken up. Instead of eating I was listening, listening to the people of New Makoku's morning stress. Their footsteps, shouts, tinkling glasses, it could be heard all over Blood Pledge Castle; I didn't like stress, in fact there was a lot of things I didn't like. I muttered as one of the maids entered the room.

"You are not eating this morning, Heika," she said carefully. Even though I didn't look at her, I knew it had to be the maid with long, dark blue hair and big eyes, that Hahaue secretly, or so he thought, had told to watch me. I stopped playing with the food, letting the fork fall with a 'bam' on the plate, getting up. My eyes met hers, anger rising inside me.

"There is no way I will eat such a low classed meal," I said angrily. "Why isn't Hahaue cooking this morning?" The maid looked down on her hands, not really looking like she knew what to say, may be too afraid to answer. They all were, gardeners, servants, maids, you name it, soldiers even were afraid of me, or my behaviour more like it.

"Wolfram Geika has important matters to attend to," she said, her voice shaking. "He might be too busy to-"

"How can I possibly reply to such a thing?" I yelled cutting her off, almost tearing my hair off in frustration. "Hahaue. Hahaue!"

"Heika, please calm down," the maid said, almost daring to confront me. My cold eyes met her somewhat scared ones, I wanted Hahaue, it was a matter of life and death. How could anyone expect me to stay alive if I did not eat?

"Hahaue," I screamed, clenching my fists. "Ha-"

"Ronja," a familiar, calm voice said from the entrance of the dining hall. He waved at the maid, as if telling her to leave. She bowed, leaving the two of us alone. Hahaue closed the door, his appearance as usual elegant, his blonde hair so perfectly surrounding his face, his red dress suiting his figure. His emerald green eyes wandered from the door to me; I did not look like him at all, people did however exclaim that I had his former attitude. Whatever that meant.

"Stop screaming, Ronja, you are fifteen not three," he said calmly. "If you do not give up what you want once you will never get it." My fists were still clenched, I was almost crying of frustration, I hated it when my will wasn't carried out; when things didn't turn out the way I wanted them to.

"Hahaue," I said, my voice cracking. "I'm so hungry and they wouldn't take me to you or let me see you or bring you to m-" Hahaue raised his hand, shutting me up.

"This has got to stop, Ronja. You're fifteen and within a year, you will become this country's king. Your father wouldn't have wished for you to be like this, it's ridiculous that you refuse to eat the food made by the best cooks in our country because.. Because why, exactly?" He crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation from me. I was about to protest, but looked down, nodding.

"I will improve, Hahaue." He nodded, sitting down next to me. Even though he'd had sort of like a blast, he was calm, and his eyes were kind not angry. It was hard to believe that my uncle was.. Well, my uncle. He was always so angry with me especially since I enjoyed sewing more than knitting. Hahaue on the other hand was kind and gentle, even though I sometimes didn't like to admit it.

"Go on," he said, interrupting my thoughts. I gave him a weird look.

"What?" He frowned, putting on a scary facial expression, the expression he used when he wanted me to learn, or do something.

"I won't leave this room and neither will you until you've finished that meal."

It was my turn to frown.

* * *

"Another pigeon for His Majesty, Kakaa," Raveryn said. His tiny fingers handed me a note. I sighed, yet again knowing what the note would say. That man was truly desperate. I brushed my dark, gray hair backwards, continuing to sign the documents which I within one year would be freed from.

"Why can't you just give it to my foolish nephew yourself, you are one of his most loyal men." The purple haired man smiled, closing his eyes.

"Heika does not listen to me. If I were to give him another message from _him_, I would surely lose my job."

"That boy only listens to my little brother," I replied, referring to Wolfram. "If you think that it's better that I deliver-" Raveryn's sigh interrupted me.

"Understood, Kakaa," he said. "If it's that bad then I will have to go myself."

"He won't fire you," I replied to calm him down. "He seems to enjoy yelling at you after all." Raveryn's worried expression erased from his face, a smile spreading across it.

"You're right, Kakaa. Complaining is Heika's hobby after all."

* * *

"Hahaue?" I whispered. I was resting my head on his lap after my Japanese studies, which I managed to do by myself as no one at the castle understood Japanese. It was really interesting as it had been my father's native language, I had studied it for years. Hahaue had told me that it would surely be useful one day.

"Yes," Hahaue replied, smiling. He was knitting, the blue wool was resting on my tummy and the bit he'd already knitted kept hitting me in the face. I didn't mind though, I loved spending time with him like this.

"How do you know that I'm the future Maou?" I asked. I bit my lip, slightly worried that he would tell me that my father would choose somebody else. Even though I was far from fit to become the Maou, I wanted to continue my father's rule. I wanted to make him proud. Hahaue put the wool aside. He ran his fingers through my black hair, his lips shaping into a smile.

"There is no way your father would choose anyone but his own son," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well because.. Because I'm selfish and I'm not fit to become the Maou, you know this. And because I'm always so angry. Fire represents anger, right? Fire is your element. And may be it's.. May be it's mine too. To become the Maou I need the royal power of the-"

"You worry too much," Hahaue said, cutting me off. "That, you have from your father. And you're not selfish, you just inherited my attitude I suppose." He was still smiling, meaning it couldn't be a bad thing. However, I'd never seen Hahaue do something that I could call selfish. I didn't behave like him at all.

"Where do you get that from?" I asked. "You've never been selfish." He laughed.

"I was 85 when I had you, Ronja. 85 years is a long period of time, and I must admit that I was quite a 'selfish brat' as people liked to call me." I looked up, my eyes meeting Hahaue's emerald green, which were nothing like my black. I had to admit that I was rather surprised about his confession.

"Then why'd you change?"

"Your father surely changed me quite a bit, but it was the fact that I was having a child that made the transformation complete. When having a child you must stop acting immature, and one day you will understand that." I raised an eyebrow, having a slight clue as to who he was referring to. Hahaue noticed, and giggled softly.

"I guess you are looking for to the banquet next week," he said, changing the subject. He couldn't hide his smirk even though he seemed to try hard. I felt slightly annoyed by his behaviour.

"I thought you said something about growing up when having a child," I murmured under my breath.

"Who says bugging your one and only son once in a while is against the rules?" he asked, poking my chest. I was about to reply when the door opened. I looked up, spotting a certain purple haired man by the door. He bowed slightly, greeting both me and Hahaue.

"Geika, Heika. Excuse me for interrupting at this late hour but.." He fumbled with something in his pocket, before finally finding it, picking it up. "This arrived earlier. For Your Majesty." I felt anger and annoyance rise inside me.

"Well what's the problem?" I wheezed. Raveryn who was used to my behaviour, wasn't as easy to scare as he had been when beginning to work in my service.

"Like I said, it's for-"

"I heard what you said," I replied shortly, cutting him off. "And as you always come to me with this garbage you should know that I as usual will decline. It's too early for me to even think about-"

"Let me see," Hahaue said, interrupting me. My eyes widened in anger.

"You know it's just another one of those-"

"It might not be," he said. Raveryn handed him the note, and Hahaue's lips moved silently while reading it.

"Hm, it is another one of these marriage proposals as you expected," he said. "Yes, decline it. My son is obviously not ready for marriage just yet." Raveryn nodded.

"Unless you've changed your mind," Hahaue continued, waving the note in front of my face. From what I could see, I recognized the handwriting. I frowned, marrying _him _wasn't something I would consider.

"Get that out of my sight," I said, almost whispered. "If ever receiving more pigeons from this person then just send it back with my fake signature saying I decline the proposal. I can't be bothered wasting my time signing them myself." Raveryn bowed slightly.

"As you wish, Heika." He grabbed the note and disappeared.

Hahaue picked up the wool, starting to knit again. The sound of the sticks meeting each other, somewhat calmed me down, and I closed my eyes. My mind wandered from present time, to past. To that day Hahaue had revealed that father was never coming home from his "journey."

"Hahaue," I whispered, not bothering to open my eyes.

"Yes," I heard him say.

"Do you miss Dad?" The sound of knitting slowly disappeared. I felt something warm on my cheek, Hahaue's hand. I smiled slightly.

"Every minute of the day," he whispered. "But this keeps me going." He traced his finger along my upper lip.

"What?" I opened my eyes.

"Your smile." The smile on my lips widened, and so did Hahaue's.

"You should smile more often, Ronja. You are so alike your father when doing so." I didn't reply as I didn't really know what to say. I hated the fact that Hahaue missed Dad, but could hardly blame him as I missed him myself. And I hadn't even met him. I guess seeing Eru and Lea both with both of their parents and siblings awoke feelings in me, and even though I hated to admit it I was slightly jealous of the two girls.

* * *

I was studying Japanese in my father's old office the very next day when hearing familiar footsteps coming towards the door. The fast, very female like, yet smooth steps made me roll my eyes. Without knocking, a girl appeared by the door, white hair, and eyes just like her father's. I didn't care looking up, just continued reading.

"Ronja," her tiny, yet strong voice said.

"To you it's Heika," I muttered, writing down a couple of words on a piece of paper. She leaned over the desk to see what I was doing, as usual bugging me while studying. I sighed in annoyance, closing the book with a small 'bam.' I looked up, meeting her dark blue eyes. She was smiling and I could tell that she carried a secret. I knew she knew just how to make me curious, so I didn't bother with the foreplay.

"Alright, what is it?" She leaned closer to me, I could feel her warm breath on my cheek.

"This morning," she whispered in my ear. "This morning Dad taught me how to use Maryoku." My eyes widened, my cheeks turning red of shame. Lea, a girl and on top of that a couple of months younger than me, had taught how to use the powerful Maryoku that we Mazoku possessed before me, the future Maou. What could possibly be more shameful?

"A-And?" I stuttered, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"And I wanna test it on you," she said happily, grabbing my arm. I almost stumbled onto my own feet, Lea was, and had always, walked faster than me. Personally, I preferred to call it running. However I didn't mind, if Lea had learned to use Maryoku then it was about time I did too.

"I hope you're not scared," she said, I could almost feel her smirk. I gritted my teeth.

"I'm not," I replied. "I possess more Maryoku than you ever will."

"If you've learnt how to control it," she laughed. I frowned and she let go of my arm, having lead me outside.

"I don't have to learn anything," I wheezed.

"Very well," she replied. "Prove it." My eyes opened wide as her hands started to glow. So she had been telling the truth after all, maybe this was the day when Lea would take my life. I put my hands in front of me in defence, concentrating on the Maryoku I knew I possessed. Since the Maryoku she was using didn't seem to affect me, I dared opening my eyes. They widened when I noticed the large amount of fire coming from my hands.


	2. Off To Another World

CHAPTER 2: **Off To Another World**

_A young, or shall I say, old girl kneeled in front of me. __Her long, silver like hair was peacefully resting on her back, her hands were folded. She looked at me, her eyes longing for something. An answer. The words she spoke slowly entered my mind. _

"_Yuuri Heika. Please, guide us through this confusing era, and let us know who to put in your place, as the new Maou." My mind was racing. I knew the Maou's powers had yet to awaken in my son, and that may be I was making a mistake by granting him two elements. But not even I could tell the future. _

"_The lake," I said. "You must give him water from the lake." _

* * *

"Well she started it," Ronja said angrily, pointing a finger on his cousin Leandra von Voltaire. She was just as angry as him, having her hair almost burnt off. Those two surely did not know how to stay out of trouble, and together they were truly such an awful pairing.

"I don't care who started it," I said calmly. "Now tell me in turn what happened."

"She," Ronja started. "She told me she'd learnt how to use Maryoku. And I got jea- I mean, she challenged me. That's what happened, so it's her fault!"

"That's not true," Lea protested. "You burnt off more than thirty percent off my hair. I can never show myself in public, not ever again because of you, Ronja Shibuya!" Ronja smirked.

"Was about time someone cut it for you," he said harshly.

"How dare you-"

"Lea," a frustrated Günter said to his oldest daughter. "Don't speak like that to His Majesty." No words escaped her lips, but they weren't completely shut as she pouted at Ronja, who gave her an ugly glare. I sighed, shaking my head at the two youths. Ronja brushed his hand through his hair whilst smirking at his cousin, to make it clear how he'd burnt hers off.

Wait, burnt off her hair? Magical duel? Did that mean.. No, it couldn't be. I waved at the three, standing in front of my bed.

"You may leave. Günter, escort Ronja to his room and bring Lea with you."

"My room?" Ronja asked, sounding rather displeased with my decision. "Aren't I supposed to be crossing swords with Yozak this afternoon?"

"You are," I said. "But for leaving such damage on your cousin's beautiful hair and refusing to apologise, and since I need to discuss an urgent matter with Gurrier, you will spend the whole afternoon in your room. Günter, you may join him, he needs to catch up on his sewing lessons." Ronja mumbled something in reply, and the three of them disappeared.

I clenched my fist, gritting teeth thinking about the fact that Ronja had inherited my element, not Yuuri's - not the Maou's. Did this mean that Yuuri had chosen someone else to take his place? Would there be another Maou, a completely different person who not even I had been told of?

"What's the meaning of this, Yuuri," I whispered under my breath. No, it wasn't possible that he had chosen someone else than Ronja, his own flesh and blood. _Our _flesh and blood.

"Geika." I looked up, meeting Yozak's blue eyes. A grin was plastered all over his face as usual, and as he had been chosen for the important task of protecting Ronja he surely needed to be the first one to know. I breathed deeply, before speaking my mind.

"Ronja is not Yuuri's successor," I said, hearing the disappointment in my voice. I didn't like it, Yuuri was still my husband and I should respect his wishes. It was just, Ronja was my life now and when he heard about his father's decision he would be so disappointed, hell even I was. Yozak's mouth dropped wide open, the grin erasing from his face.

"What are you saying? There must surely be a mistak-"

"Well it isn't," I replied, cutting the orange haired man off. "Ronja has inherited my element, fire. He has not got the Maou's powers within him." Yozak nodded in reply, straightening his back.

"What will you have me do, Geika?"

"You have to see Ulrike. She and the maidens are the only ones who can communicate properly with Yuuri." I pushed my blonde hair back, closing my eyes. I heard Yozak make his leave. _Silence_. I smiled to myself, remembering quieter times, when Ronja had still been a kid. Before I had, well, what should I say, disappointed him, he'd been a completely different kid, happy and well.

_Passing the library, I heard Ronja's laughter. I smiled to myself, daring to peek through the small opening in the door. The black haired boy was standing next to one of the chairs, the chair that I recognized to be Yuuri's old favourite. While studying with Günter, he would always be __in it, no place else. _

_My mouth__ dropped wide open when seeing Ronja's smile turn to a hard facial expression, a facial expression that had never found place on his face before. His eyes were cold, the entire expression on his face was. The small hand placed on the chair, quickly disappeared. He looked up, noticing me. I smiled, opening the door to walk over to him. I sat down on the chair, lifting him up and placing him on my lap. _

"_What's the matter, Ronja?" I asked. His black eyes met mine._

"_Hahaue," his tiny voice said. "When will father be home from his journey?" I bit my lip. _

I tightened the grip around my pillow, remembering how Ronja used to see 'things' when he was little. I had both horrible and wonderful memories with them, this one being one of the worst. However, he had grown from seeing those 'things' but I didn't know whether to be grateful or not.

* * *

"The Kotsuhizoku are surely fast to make a three days ride on a couple of hours only, Geika," Ulrike said. I had taken Ronja to Shinou's temple where he was granted water from the forest lake. I scanned my son who was sitting at the edge of the fountain, reading about love and Mazoku, as demanded by Günter.

"Of course," I replied. "But one thing puzzles me." Ulrike smiled.

"You're wondering how Ronja can have both water and fire as his elements, aren't you?" I nodded.

"That the Maou's powers awakened in him when drinking the water from that lake is one thing, but how is it possible for a Mazoku to have two elements?" My eyes once again wandered to Ronja, who was still reading. His black hair was blowing slightly in the wind, but it didn't seem to bother him or interrupt the studying.

"I don't know," Ulrike replied. "Yuuri Heika must have a special purpose for your son."

"Which worries me," I sighed. I didn't want my son to get involved with something dangerous, or do something that he'd later regret. He was only fifteen after all, he had his whole life ahead of him.

"And your husband wouldn't either," she said. "I don't think you should worry too much, Geika."

"I have to agree with Ulrike, Geika," a familiar voice said from behind us. I turned around, facing Yozak.

"Yozak," I greeted. "I haven't had a chance to thank you for going to the lake with the Kotsuhizoku yet, have I?" He shook his head.

"Even though I don't like flying, you don't have to thank me," he said. "I will be just as dependent of the Maou as anyone else in the future." I smiled.

"That's probably true."

* * *

I closed the book when a certain someone sat down beside me. I looked up, meeting Lea's eyes. She seemed to have forgotten that I had almost ruined her hair, she was smiling widely but for some reason I didn't like it. I knew she had something in mind, on top of that she was interrupting the reading. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Wonderful weather, isn't it," she smiled.

"If you're still angry about your hair, then allow me to say that you look great," I said sarcastically, to make her leave. She poked my nose, the spooky grin still not erasing from her face.

"I recognize that tone, Ronja," she replied. "But like I said, wonderful weather, isn't it? It's so warm, maybe you should take a bath."

Before reaching to react, she pushed me into the pond. I angrily threw the book in her direction, but she giggled as I missed. She turned around when Günter called her name, yelling something at her. He was so loyal, that Günter von Christ, I enjoyed the way he always yelled at Lea when she'd done something wrong.

I was about to get up when a whirlpool appeared beneath me. My mouth dropped wide open, and I was about to call for Hahaue when the whirlpool sucked me down. Before knowing it, I was under water, wondering how a black hole could exist in the fountain. Then, a light appeared.

* * *

I happily rubbed my chest with soap, how I loved to bath. I smiled, singing softly under my breath as I didn't want my mother to hear me sing. If she did, she would be all over me later, telling me to perform in front of her and Dad, she'd probably even call my brother. I pushed my dark brown hair back, scanning the room to find a bottle of shampoo.

"Mum," I yelled. "Mum, where's the shampoo?"

"Call me Mama, Yo-chan," she replied from downstairs. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Where's the shampoo, _Mama_?" I asked.

"In the left locker, next to the sink."

I was just about to get up from the bath when noticing bubbles at the end of the tub, where I had my feet. Something black appeared between them, and from the water came a black haired and eyed boy. My mouth dropped wide open, and so did his. I quickly covered my private parts with a hand, not really knowing what to do or think. The boy said something weird in a strange language I'd never heard before, I think he was trying to ask or tell me something.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're saying," I said politely, trying to stay calm. I mean, who wouldn't be freaked out if someone suddenly appeared in your bath tub? Especially if you were in it.. _Naked._

"You speak Japanese?" he asked. For some strange reason I was surprised that he could talk Japanese since he'd first spoken another, weird language that I'd never heard of. Surprisingly, he also looked Japanese, and reminded me of someone I'd seen before - but his question surprised me even more.

"Where am I?"

* * *

**Authors note: **Sorry if this chapter is confusing and stuff, and sorry for not updating earlier. Since school is pretty much killing me, I won't be able to update every day like I did writing Our Farewell, but I'll try my best to update at least once – twice a week.


	3. The Shibuya's

CHAPTER 3: **The Shibuya's**

_My beautiful husband was standing in front of the staircase, looking into the crystal surrounding my soul. __Even though he was more gorgeous than ever, like every time he came to see me, he was worried I could tell. He looked dreadful, and I sensed that he hadn't been sleeping very well the last few days. He fell onto his knees, somewhat saddening me._

"_Please tell me where he is," he said. Even though he couldn't hear my voice, even though he couldn't hear my soft reply, I of respect gave one._

"_Now that he's captivated my element, water, he's able to travel between dimensions on his own," I said. "He's home."_

* * *

Given some sort of fancy clothes, the dark brown haired and eyed boy was leading me down a pair of tiny stairs. The walls were pretty plain and white, something that looked like smaller versions of family paintings covering them. I had to admit that I was curious as to where he was taking me, and about where I was. Since this guy spoke Japanese, this was definitely not New Makoku. Or may be an undiscovered part of the country?

"My Dad isn't home at the moment," the boy said. "It's just me and Mum. Don't worry, I'm guessing you have come from New Makoku since you travel through water, my mother will greet you warmly for sure." I rolled my eyes, what kind off talk was this? I didn't want to meet his mother, I wanted to go back to Hahaue and my servants, I hadn't even received my weekly massage.

"Is that you, Yo-chan?" a voice said from somewhere in front of us.

"With a visitor," he replied. We entered a big room, it looked pretty weird and abnormal. A big, black, tiny square was standing in the middle of the room. A grey haired man with glasses was in it, talking about something that I didn't get much of. My eyes wandered from the square to a brown haired lady who seemed to be busy nursing her flowers. I knew I'd seen her somewhere before, but couldn't quite put my finger on who she was.

"Oh," she said. "Who might this be? One of your class mates?" The boy shook his head.

"No, a visitor from another world if I'm not mistaken."

"Another world?" I asked, kinda shocked. "You mean this is not home? Are you playing some kind of trick on me? Because if you are I hope you know that I'm the heir to my father's throne and that you will suffer more horrible punishments than you can imagine if you-" His laughter interrupted me.

"Too many words," he said. I frowned, he was obviously trying to be funny and I didn't like it. People shouldn't be too cheerful. The brown haired woman gasped, and even though she covered her mouth with a hand I could see a smile, spreading across her face.

"Heir? To New Makoku's throne, am I right? Who might you be?" I cleared my throat, deciding to be as polite as possible. If I answered this woman with any sign of disrespect, Hahaue wouldn't like it and it would bring shame upon my country as I was it's future king.

"Soon to be the 28th Maou of New Makoku, Ronja Shibuya," I replied. The smile on her face widened, and she opened her arms, running towards me. I didn't have time to react before she was already holding me in a typical, motherly, suffocating embrace.

"I knew I'd seen you somewhere before," she said happily. "Even though you've grown so much.. How is Wolfram?"

"Ehhr.. Hahaue, is fine," I replied, not really knowing how to react due to the situation I was in.

"Yo-chan, say hello to your nephew." The boy called Yo-chan smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you, Ronja. I'm your father's little brother, Yosuke Shibuya."

"Then you are..?"

"That's right," the lady smiled. "I'm your grandmother, Miko Shibuya."

"What's up with that," I said, to myself mostly. "Without foreboding I'm sent off to the house of my granny-"

"How dare you call me granny," she said. I cold sweated, gran- no, Miko could sure be scary if she wanted to. Nothing scared me more than angry women. Unless they were my age.

"Call me Jennifer." When saying that, she interrupted my thoughts, and she was just as cute as she had been to begin with. Behind her I spotted my uncle smiling, he couldn't be much older than myself. I raised an eyebrow, I didn't like him. He was so.. Happy.

"Isn't your name Miko?" I asked, not taking my eyes off him. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, seeming to wait for his turn to speak.

"Yes, but I prefer Jennifer. It was my nickname in high school," she smiled. "I have to call Shoma-chan. He can't miss this." With that, she picked up a white, little square, leaving me alone with my uncle, which I already could say I wasn't very found of. There was something about me and uncles, they were either too angry or too happy. Uncle Konrad was somewhere in the middle.

My eyes wandered from Jennifer, who was happily talking to herself whilst having the white square pressed against her ear, to the small paintings on the table behind me. There was one with Jennifer, a black haired man and two black haired boys. I scanned the one without glasses. Could it be..?

"Yes, that is your father, Yuuri." I looked to my left meeting the eyes of my uncle. He smiled, and I couldn't help suspecting that he had read my thoughts. I raised an eyebrow, I just disliked him more and more. But of course, Hahaue would be disappointed and so would Dad if I didn't treat his family with respect so I didn't say anything.

"Are you like a mind reader or something?" I asked, trying to sound polite.

"No," he replied. "I could just clearly hear what you were thinking."

* * *

I was sitting on the Maou's throne, greeting all the guests who'd come from other countries allied to New Makoku. This year it was supposed to be my son's job since he had to prepare to become the Maou, but since no one seemed to know where he was, I could do nothing but take the situation into my own hands. I could barely sit still, I was worried sick about my son. That almost changed when seeing a certain blonde haired king enter the Great Hall.

"Wolfram Geika," he greeted, and they both, the king and his servant, bowed slightly.

"King Sararegi, Beries," I greeted. "Thank you both for coming." King Sararegi smiled nervously, playing with his blonde hair. Due to that he wasn't leaving the room, I knew he wanted to ask a question, and I knew exactly what it was.

"Was there anything else?" I asked. He nodded.

"I was just.. I mean, isn't it the Maou's duty to greet people this year?" I sighed.

"Look, if you wanna' talk to Ronja, he's not at home. Any message?" Disappointment spread over the human king's face. I knew he probably wanted to speak to my son due to the marriage proposals, which he had ordered to be declined by Raveryn. The young king and his servant bowed again, before leaving the room. I looked down on my hands. They were shaking.

_Ronja, where are you?_

The door opened and Yozak entered. He had a smile spread across his face; he hopefully had good news.

"I carry a message from Shinou's temple," the orange haired man said.

"You may continue," I replied, playing with my fingers.

"Ulrike has located His Majesty's soul. He's on earth."

* * *

I had to laugh, looking through something called a photo album Grand- I mean, Jennifer had given me. There were pictures of Dad and his older brother, who according to Yosuke was named Shori, and Dad was wearing little dresses and other girly clothes. I had to admit that he looked kinda'cute.

I imagined the painting of him, that hung beside Shinou Heika and the Great Sage back home. He looked so glorious, so undefeatable in it. Even though I didn't understand father's intentions of sending me here, I was glad he had, I felt somewhat closer to him being in the house where he'd grown up.

"You look a lot like him," a voice beside me said. I turned around, looking into my grandfather's eyes, who'd skipped work to see me.

"I do not," I said. "I don't wear dresses, never did." He took the book from my grasp, seeming to look for a certain photo, or photos. He put it on his lap, pointing at a picture of Dad in his later years.

"Just like him," he repeated, smiling widely. I scanned his face, he surely seemed happy even though he'd lost one of his children. I admired him and Jennifer (who was making dinner), who I guessed to be very strong. I wonder what Hahaue would do if he'd lost me. Or Greta.

"Is something in the matter?" uncle Yosuke asked. I bit my lower lip.

"I have to go home," I replied. "Hahaue is probably worried sick. I didn't tell him where I was going 'cause.. Well, I didn't really get a chance to." I clenched my fist, it was all my stupid cousin's fault.

"Which is why I have called for reinforcements," Grandpa smiled.

"Reinforcements?" I asked. "Why, are you starting a war because I'm here?" I frowned when Yosuke laughed, I couldn't help that I didn't understand the way of this world. Grandpa shook his head, and all of the sudden a ringing sort of sound could be heard. I covered my ears, what was happening? Was this some sort of war alert? Was someone attacking their house?

"It's the door bell," Yosuke whispered, when noticing how I was suffering from the sharp sound. What was a door bell anyway? In came a black haired man, who held hands with a blonde haired woman. The man and Grandpa greeted eachother, the man's voice sounded very familiar. I also felt weirdly connected to the woman, but I'd never seen either one of them before.

I scanned the lady. She had blonde, curly hair and dark brown eyes. She had a slim body, a body any girl would probably die for. I had to admit that she was very good looking, but there was just something about her that I didn't like. I felt annoyed with her, annoyed with her presence. The man's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"My oh my you have grown since I last saw you," he said, smiling.

"Is this him?" I asked. "Is this Dad's older brother?" The man laughed.

"This is the first time I've ever been mistaken to be the brother of my friend," he replied. "I'm Ken Murata. Pleased to meet you again, Your Majesty."


	4. Past And Present

CHAPTER 4: **Past And Present**

_I was sitting on my bed, playing with __my new shoelaces which my older sister Greta had given me. They were white and covered with strawberries. It was my birthday, I was so proud finally being ten years old. I couldn't wait to laugh at Lea, who was still only nine. Hahaue was walking nervously around in the room. He seemed anxious on every birthday of mine, but today more so. _

"_Hahaue?" I heard my tiny voice say. He stopped walking around, his emerald green eyes meeting mine. _

"_Yes, Ronja?" he asked. _

"_Do you think Father will come__ home today? Since it's my tenth birthday and all?" Hahaue sighed, biting his lip. He sat down beside me, putting me on his lap. He wasn't looking me in the eye like he usually did; he was looking down on his hands which were resting on mine. I felt disappointment rise inside me when he shook his head._

"_No. Your father isn't coming home today." I didn't reply, just looked down to our hands, his hands which were so much bigger than mine, holding onto my small ones. He pulled me closer into his chest, and I understood that he wanted to tell me something important. _

"_I should have told you this a long time ago," he whispered. "But you have always been so little and.. Well, now that you're ten, you are bound to understand." I felt sick, I guessed I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear. _

"_Your father isn't coming home today, in fact.. He's never coming home." My mouth dropped wide open. My black eyes met Hahaue's emerald green, I could see sadness in them, he was holding back tears I could tell. Even though I was shocked, devastated, angry even, I kept my mouth shut. It was quite obvious that he hadn't finished speaking. _

"_The day I had you," he whispered, placing a hand on my cheek. He rubbed it softly with his thumb, kissing it. _

"_The day I had you was both the worst and the best day of my life," he continued. "Your father didn't go on a journey he.. Well, I guess he sort of did." He added a nervous laugh. "What I mean to say is that your father.. Is captivated, soul and body in Shinou's temple. He's not dead but-" _

_I wriggled out of Hahaue's grasp, not wanting to hear more. He tried to catch me, but I quickly ran away. I was just about to leave the room, when hearing Hahaue's voice. It went through my head like a shooting star, his voice was cracked, filled with concern, almost hurt. And I knew why. _

"_Where are you going?" he sniffled. I didn't turn around, I couldn't look at him, not now. Not when he'd just told me that.. It didn't matter. _

"_To Greta's," I lied. "She told me to drop by after opening the present. She wanted to know whether I liked it or not." Hahaue sighed, and I left the room, closing the door behind me. I couldn't help but feel my heart being slowly torn apart. Dad wasn't coming home. Dad was dead, or at least, in a way. Why had Hahaue lied? Why hadn't he told me before that Dad wasn't coming home? Why- It didn't matter. I had no answers anyway, and I probably wouldn't get them from a certain someone who had been lying for a very, very long time. Who'd been lying to me my whole life, actually. There was only one place to find the answers I was searching for. _

_Shinou's temple. _

* * *

"There you go," Jennifer said. Her casual smile was spread across her face as usual, she'd just dressed me up in some sort of fancy clothes that we definitely didn't have in New Makoku. It was a red suit, and I sort of recognized it's smell. _Hahaue._

"Wolfram wore that when first coming to earth," she continued. She gave me a tight hug, whispering 'hurry up' in my ear, seeming all excited as to what I would think of this unfamiliar world. I on the other hand, had no idea where uncle Yosuke was taking me and apparently that couple from yesterday was involved too.

I nodded towards my grandmother, forcing myself to grant her a final smile before leaving the house with Yosuke. The houses surrounding theirs, looked exactly the same. They were made of boring, white bricks.

"Take care of Ronja-chan," Jennifer told Yosuke before we finally got the chance to leave. He turned around nodding in reply, before taking me by the arm dragging me to another box, which was bigger than the boxes they called 'television' and 'telephone.' It wasn't really a square box, but still a box. Was this world made out of boxes (_and how many times have I mentioned the word 'box' during this sentence?_)?

He let go of my arm, opened a small door and entered the box. I raised an eyebrow, what was he planning? He waved at me, and I realised that he wanted me to sit next to him. I had to admit that I was kinda sceptical, but for once decided not to make a scene out of it.

I sat down next to him, noticing that instead of the woman this.. Ken had brought yesterday, a young girl was sitting next to him in, what looked like, the front of the box. She had long blonde hair, just like her, who I guessed to be, mother. Next to Yosuke sat a little boy with dark brown hair, who blushed whenever I looked at him. I really disliked little kids.

"You're supposed to close the door," Yosuke whispered. I closed the door, deciding there was no need for him to whisper.

"So what are we supposed to be doing in this box?" I asked outloud, trying to sound smart. I glanced at Yosuke, who didn't say anything. I frowned, I really didn't like the way he looked at me; like he was about to burst out in laughter. But nothing happened.

"Drive," Ken replied. I then noticed that the box was moving, but I didn't want myself look more stupid than I already had by freaking out.

"So where are we going? To a banquet with your king or something? I mean since I'm of royal blood I should definitely be greeted to this world with-" I was interrupted by Yosuke's laughter. Even the girl in the front giggled, but was obviously too shy to laugh outloud like my uncle. I had never seen or heard anyone laugh like him, not to mention as much.

"Dad is this guy of royal blood?" the girl asked. My throat nearly hit the ground, I hated shy people who was too scared to confront me themselves. Everyone in the castle back home, except my family, was like that, and everyone in this world was too. Again, except my family. When would I get a real debate?

Ken shook his head, saying something in reply that I didn't hear. I only heard my uncle's laughter, seeing him brush tears off his face.

"My oh my I haven't laughed that much in ages," he said, giggling before continuing. "I wish people from other worlds would pay a visit more often." The last sentence he almost whispered, probably because the girl obviously didn't know who I was, or where I came from. The boy probably didn't either, he was playing with his shoelaces. It reminded me of my tenth birthday. I didn't like the thought of it, and shook it off my mind.

"Where to?" Ken asked, changing the subject.

"The mall," Yosuke replied.

_The mall. _So they didn't actually find a better name to call the king's castle? It was probably _nothing _like Blood Pledge Castle, safe and elegant. And what did 'mall' mean anyway? The box suddenly stopped, and Yosuke told me to get out, which I gladly would. Even though it was somewhat, dare I say, 'soft,' the seat hadn't been comfortable as I'd completely made a laughing stock out of myself.

When getting out of the box, I noticed that I was standing in front of a tall building, and I was right, it was _nothing _like Blood Pledge Castle. There were plenty of people going in and out all the time, and it had too many windows in my opinion. I couldn't call it pretty either, where wall could actually be seen I noticed the color of it was a weird nuance of orange/yellow. At least the sky was the same as home, blue and beautiful with normal, white clouds on it.

"So this is it?" I asked Yosuke, who was standing next to me. "This is your king's castle?"

"We don't have a king," he smiled. I was just about to reply when someone pulled my sleeve. I looked down to the right, noticing the little boy from the car. His dark brown eyes were looking into my black, and even though I knew he noticed that I had a look on my face that said 'shush, go away' he didn't.

"Are you a king?" he asked. When hearing his tiny little voice, I realised how innocent he seemed. He had a Dad and a Mum, both living together. He knew nothing of the hard way of life, and probably never would. There were no swords in this world, no fighting, no 'defending the gates,' they didn't even have a king to lead the way. Even though I despised little kids, or may be refused to admit that I liked them, I was happy for him.

"Takashi," Ken yelled from the car. "Only the big kids are going to the mall, get back in the car." Before I had the chance to reply, the kid called Takashi ran off. It didn't matter though, he already knew the answer. Everyone who saw me, could tell I was of royal blood due to my beauty. I smirked at the thought.

"Are you coming with us?" Yosuke's voice was sharp, and cut my thoughts in half. I noticed that by his side, stood the blonde haired girl from the front. Her eyes, like the little boy's, were also dark brown. Hers were off a deeper shade, though.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm meeting up with Cameron." I sighed in relief, most girls were annoying, and as I had more than enough with dragging my uncle around (well actually, it was the other way around) she would only be an extra burden if she had decided to join us.

"My oh my," Yosuke sighed. "You should stop hanging out with American exchange students." I knew he was making a sarcastic comment, but I wasn't too sure about her.

"Shut up," she said jokingly, poking his side. What were 'Americans' anyway? I didn't follow the rest of their conversation, but I did notice her leave. She waved at Yosuke, but sadly, on her part, not to me. Who did she think she was? Everyone waved at royals, didn't they? And I, who was going to become the Maou, being the first Mazoku in history with two magic elements. She was going to regret it when I was sat on the throne.

"So if you don't have a king," I said, trying not to show any sign of annoyance. "This is not a castle. And if this is not a castle, where are we and why are we here?"

"Shopping," he replied. He showed me something that looked like a small card, grinning widely. If I had been studying properly, it said my grandfather's name. It also had a small picture of him on it. I didn't understand why it would do any good, but then again I didn't understand a lot of things in this world.

"Shopping, you say?" I asked. He nodded.

"I guess you want to get something for Wolfram, am I right?" I hadn't thought of that, but instead of saying what was on my mind I nodded in reply. I didn't mind getting something for Hahaue, especially not when imagining his smile, that special smile he only smiled when I had something for him, whether it was a hug, a flower, or a not so well made dress.

Yosuke suddenly grabbed my arm, dragging me inside what they called 'the mall.' When entering the castle, which I preferred to call it, I noticed a lot of small and big shops in every corner with all sorts of things in them. Both things I recognized, and things I didn't.

* * *

_When reaching Shinou's temple, I was denied access to where I knew Father's soul would be captivated. I had given up trying to get past the guards, and was now sitting at the edge of the fountain in the beautiful garden surrounding the temple. I then noticed someone's presence. _

"_I'm sorry that I cannot let you speak with Yuuri Heika." I knew at an instant who it was, it was the old priestess Ulrike. I nodded in reply, not really knowing what to say or to do. I found myself in a situation that I didn't like, I thought birthdays were supposed to be fun. Weren't they?_

"_I guess that means you know about your father," she continued. I nodded again, playing with my shoelaces that my older sister had given me during breakfast, before I knew of father's real disappearance. Ulrike sat down next to me, her eyes trying to meet mine. I in the end gave up, and mine met hers. She put a hand on my shoulder. _

"_I just don't understand," I said, hearing how sad I sounded. _

"_Wolfram Geika didn't mean any harm by not telling you the truth," she replied. "Rather the opposite. All these years, ever since your father __was sealed he.. Geika has carried such deep sadness. And he didn't want a little boy like you to carry that burden as well. He loves you very much." I looked down on my hands, almost ashamed of how I had acted before. I clearly understood Hahaue's reasons for not telling me about my father's disappearance after what Ulrike had just said. _

"_Don't blame him, Ronja Heika," she continued, a small smile spreading across her face. "And, happy birthday."_

* * *

When Yosuke was done shopping and talking with people he knew, and when I'd finally found something for Hahaue, we sat down in a place that looked like a modern café. And it was. According to my uncle we in New Makoku lived in the 'stone age.' I didn't know what he meant by that, so I decided to stay quiet. He ordered us both something to eat, and nearly stuffed himself before I'd even touched the food. He obviously didn't know how to behave in front of important people. I was glad I'd grown up with good manners. He stopped eating.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty," he smiled. "I forgot I was eating with someone royalty." With that, he straightened his back, starting to eat like a normal, civilized person. I had to admit that I was quite surprised.

"I didn't even say anything," I stated. He swallowed what he had in his mouth, opening it to speak.

"Being my brother's.. Brother, I do have some sort of Maryoku as well," he whispered. I leaned closer.

"What sort of Maryoku? Which element?"

"I don't have an element," he replied, adding a slight laugh. "I can read people's mind, enter them. Communicate with their souls. I guess telepathy comes close."

"So that's how you know what I'm thinking," I said. He nodded. I had to admit that I was freaked out by the thought of anyone hearing my thoughts.

"Apparently I inherited it from Yuuri." I frowned. How could he have inherited something from **my **father? He wasn't his kid, he wasn't my brother. I stopped thinking, this guy would be reading my thoughts by now.

"My older brother Shori has also got Maryoku," Yosuke smiled. "He wouldn't have if it hadn't been for that Yuuri had been chosen to become the Maou, so I guess you could say that we both inherited it from him, right?"

"How do you know all this stuff?" I asked. "I mean you're not from New Makoku, and you haven't even been there as far as I'm concerned."

"My parents just decided to be honest with me I guess," he replied. His smile slowly disappeared from his face. "Yuuri discovered himself, and Shori once told me that Bob, the previous Maou on earth, told him about your world."

"There's a Maou on earth?" I asked.

"There is. Bob retired long time ago though, Shori's the current Maou."

"So Maou's runs in the family," I said, and it made Yosuke laugh for some strange reason. I ignored it as I had to admit that I was rather curious about this laughing stock, also known as my uncle or Yosuke Shibuya.

"Tell me something about yourself," he said. I gave him a weird look, why would I want to tell _him _anything?

"There's not really much interesting to say," I replied shortly. "If you have the need to talk, why don't _you _tell _me _something about yourself?" Not that I was going to listen, but it was worth giving it a try, especially since he never stopped talking.

"Well my name is Yosuke Shibuya, you already know this, and I'm a year younger than you and-"

"Wait, wait, wait," I said. "A year younger? You mean you're only14? But I mean father he-"

"Mum found out she was pregnant when going home from Yuuri's sealing," he replied. "She once told me that it was like he'd granted her a gift, maybe because if she had something to be occupied with she wouldn't suffer as much. I mean not that it helped the fact that Yuuri died, but you know."

"No I don't," I said, almost angrily. "How's anyone supposed to replace my father? And you of all peop-"

"That's not what I meant," he said. "I just mean that my mother thought Yuuri gave her and father this blessing, me, so that it wouldn't be so hard for them to bear and they would be occupied doing other things than sitting around thinking about him all day. Of course they miss him, no one could ever take my brother's place."

I remained silent, I didn't really know what to say but at least one thing was certain; my uncle was well.. Alright, even though he was too happy and too careless to have a good mark in my records. But I still hated to admit it.

* * *

"It should work now," Ken said. We'd been home in a couple of hours and.. Wait, did I just call this home? I had to admit that while being here, my own world, my home seemed like a dream. It both worried and scared me, I missed Hahaue and wanted to go home. Back to my own world, my country.

Apparently this Ken Murata had some sort of Maryoku as well, so he helped me concentrate my powers on the water in the tub. If that didn't work, we probably had to call father's older brother, Shori, at least according to Ken.

"Ronja-chan," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around, meeting the sight of my smiling grandmother Jennifer, or Miko. In her hands she was holding something that I recognized, something that I had been looking through when first coming here. A photo album. She handed it to me.

"Look through it on bad days, Ronja," she smiled. I nodded.

"I will."

"I think it's ready for you to go, Heika," Ken smiled. I pressed my lips together in order to not do something that I hated: smile. I couldn't wait to go home.

"In fact, I think I will accompany you," he suddenly said. I hadn't been expecting this.

"I don't know what Hahaue would say if-" Jennifer pinched my left side. "-uhh, sure," I finished. Ken smiled.

"It's settled then." He got into the tub, dragging me along with him. I put Hahaue's gift inside the photo album, holding it tightly into my chest. I couldn't hear Jennifer say 'bye' but I could read by her lips that she did. I was about to reply, but before I knew it Ken and I were travelling through time and space.

* * *

**Authors comment: **I know this was a very long chapter and stuff, but not too long I hope. Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all!


	5. Returning

CHAPTER 5: **Returning**

_Even before I entered the old temple, I knew things had changed __since the last time I was here. I knew I had a purpose, a purpose that'd found place so many years ago – but still hadn't been fulfilled. I smiled to myself when walking towards the one room it had all taken place, deciding the fate of two worthy individuals. It was only a matter of time before the soon to be king would realise the truth about himself, not to mention his old man. I opened the door to where Ulrike would normally be, however I had requested to speak with my old friend alone, if possible. I closed the door behind me, looking towards the shiny crystal placed upon a column. _

"_So we meet again, Shibuya."_

* * *

"How could you even think about going to earth, not to mention another world by yourself?" Hahaue shouted.

"I had no idea where you had gone before Ulrike could locate your soul. You could have been hurt, or worse. What if I'd lost you, what would I have done then? Couldn't you for once consider the possible outcome of your actions? You might be the next Maou, and you might be ranked higher than me, but I am your parent and until you reach the age of sixteen I decide when you have permission to leave this castle and when you don't. Understood?" I sighed, nodding slowly. I'd hardly been able to follow what Hahaue had just said as he always spoke too fast when being angry, or rather worried. He sat down on the bed.

"Understood, Hahaue. But it's not like I planned it, a whirlpool just suddenly appeared from underneath me, I couldn't do anythi-"

"Don't make excuses, Ronja. I was worried sick." His voice was rather soft, not angry like it had just been and I knew I was, well at least seventy percent, forgiven. I sat down beside him, resting my head on his shoulder. When he put his arm around me, I knew I would be hundred percent forgiven. And he did.

"You know how to get things the way you want them, yes I forgive you," he said. "Now tell me. What did you do on earth?" I smiled, closing my eyes.

"I thought you didn't wanna' hear about it," I replied jokingly.

"Well.. There's no harm in asking," he laughed. He ran his fingers through my black hair, it sometimes made me wonder. He did it so often that I suspected it for being his hobby. I did enjoy it, though.

"I met Dad's family," I said. "And then me and my uncle went shopping. I actually learnt a couple of new words too. Did you know that they shop in a place called 'the mall'? It's like this big castle, without a king, just shops. And that they have something called photo albums? It's like small paintings, a bunch of them kinda glued all over a book." Hahaue smiled.

"Yes, I know. When your father, I and your uncles went to earth in search for the Mirror At The Bottom At The Sea, I was lucky enough to catch glimpses of your father as little from a photo album. Those 'little paintings' are called photographs, or pictures. Not too sure about that 'mall' though." I nodded.

"Yeah I know. And you know, they have so many weird squares. One called a telephone, with those you can communicate with people even if they're on the other side of the world. Then there's the television. I didn't really understand it, they tried to explain it to me though. And then there's the car, it's like we ride horses to get to far away places. Only.. It's not a horse." Hahaue shook his head, laughing.

"What's so funny?" I said, making a grimace.

"You have definitely inherited your father's weirdness," he replied, patting my back. "How was Miko, Shoma and your uncle?"

"My grandparents seemed to be doing fine, and Yosuke was definitely doing fine." In all honesty I hadn't really known what to say, I wasn't a mind reader like him and couldn't really guess how they had all been doing. Maybe the happy faces were masks – after all they probably missed my father a lot, and seeing his mirror reflection, as a majority of people referred to me as, probably didn't ease the pain.

"Yosuke?" Hahaue asked. I nodded.

"Dad's younger brother." A smile spread across his face.

"So the rumors about your grandmother's pregnancy back then were true."

* * *

"Can you imagine that Ronja Heika brought the Great Sage back with him," I said happily, whilst brushing my husband's long, dark hair. Gwendal snarled, the relationship between him and his nephew wasn't the best. Neither was his hair at the moment, I couldn't seem to get it straight no matter how hard I tried.

"Give it up, Günter, my hair's never gonna falter no matter how hard you try." Gwendal was obviously not happy with my 'make Gwendal new' project. I ignored his sentence, and continued brushing his hair. He was going to be surprised when I was done with him, in a positive way. He sighed, and stopped struggling. I'd won. _Again._

"Where are the kids?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Leandra I trying to travel to earth through the fountain again, and Lara is probably with her." I had to giggle at the thought of my oldest daughter, she was always trying to surpass her cousin, the soon to be Maou in everything. When she'd heard about him going to earth, she was determined – she was going too.

"Foolish," Gwendal replied.

"Well you know what Lea is like," I replied. "And as for our third treasure.." I placed a hand on my tummy, a smile spreading across my face. "You know where he, or she's held up."

* * *

"For how long was I gone?" I asked Hahaue. We had gone for a walk in the big halls surrounding Blood Pledge Castle, when I had given him his present. It was a frame with something that Jennifer called a post card in it, and the so called post card said 'I love you' in Japanese. Jennifer had told me that if I put the post card in a frame it would look like a normal picture, and Hahaue sure appreciated and treasured the gift.

"Well, long enough to miss the banquet," Hahaue laughed. "King Sararegi was heartbroken when finding out that you weren't present." I frowned when hearing his name.

"Mm, that fool," I replied. "I'm hoping he hasn't sent more marriage proposals while I was gone."

"If he has, I'm sure Raveryn has dealt with them. But, dare I say, king Sararegi is a smart match." His lips shaped into a grin.

"What?" I yelled, surprised by his confession.

"He did unite Big and Small Shimaron after all when king Belal was gone," he continued. "He is a good king."

"I'm too young to get married," I replied. "And I wouldn't marry him anyway."

"Then who would you marry, Ronja?" he asked smiling. I tried to hold it back, but could feel my lips shaping into a smile.

"..Her blonde hair feels like the softest silk, and her shiny blue eyes.. I could drown in them," I whispered. I blushed madly when realising what I had just said, and that Hahaue had heard it.

"But that's.. That's none of your business," I stuttered.

"Hmm, mind you, her father was actually here during the banquet. And she was with him." I froze. Hahaue knew exactly who I was referring to.

"Have you touched her?" My eyes opened wide.

"Have you touched her?" he repeated, when I didn't reply.

"That is a very, very inappropriate questio-"

"'Her blonde hair feels like the softest silk,' you said. I mean, have you been in _contact _with her," he replied, interrupting me.

"That's none of your business," I wheezed, blushing more. I looked away, and Hahaue giggled. He obviously understood that I actually thought that he meant something.. _Inappropriate. _

When looking to where we were heading, I noticed the paintings of Shinou Heika, the Great Sage and Dad in front of us. We both stopped, and I couldn't help but admire my father. He looked so glorious, so king-like.

"What was he like?" I asked, breaking the silence. I couldn't take my eyes off my father's painting and had to admit that people were right; looking at him was just like looking into the mirror.

"Your father brought peace to New Makoku," he replied. "He was truly the greatest man I have ever met." His eyes wandered from the painting, to me. "Until you came along of course." I smiled at the compliment.

"I know that he brought peace to our country and all of that," I replied. "But what was he like around you?" Hahaue giggled.

"When he first proposed I knew it had to be him," he replied. "However, the beginning of our relationship was rather complicated, but that's another story. I'd rather not walk down that path again." I nodded.

"I wish I knew him," I said.

"I do too. And every minute of the day, I wish I could brush his black, soft hair." He ran his fingers through mine and smiled. I could clearly tell that it was a sad smile.

"Hahaue?"

"Yes, Ronja?"

"Do you think I can become a maiden? Like Ulrike-sama?" Hahaue giggled.

"I highly doubt it I'm afraid, why do you ask?"

"I want to be able to communicate with him," I replied. "The way I am now there is no way to make it possible." Hahaue looked down, there was something mysterious resting over him, and I knew he was about to say something, reveal something that I might just _wanted _to hear.

"There is a mirror," he said. "Your father used it once, as far as I know."

"What exactly does this mirror do?" I asked. I had a feeling that I would enjoy the words that were about to escape Hahaue's lips.

"The mirror shows the past." My mouth opened wide.

_The mirror shows the past. _

"The past," I whispered. Hahaue nodded.

"Then Hahaue," I said. "How come you haven't used this mirror? You can't fool me, I know you still miss Dad. You could have paid him a visit, _we _could have paid him a visit. And then we could-"

"No." Hahaue's sharp voice interrupted me. "The mirror is like the Maken Morgif, it can only be used by the person with the Maou's powers within him, or her. Besides, seeing your father would have brought back memories, and it would have been very, very difficult for me to return to present time."

"But we could have –"

"No, we couldn't," he said, cutting me off once again. "No matter how much we'd both, we'd all like to, we cannot change the past. And we can't bring him back."

"My apologies, Hahaue. I didn't intend to remind you." A soft smile spread across Hahaue's lips and he caressed my shoulder.

"Don't apologise, Ronja," he replied. I nodded, my pitch black eyes meeting his emerald green.

"Is there any possibility that I could ever use that mirror?" I asked. Hahaue sighed, nodding slowly.

"Of course. You have the Maou's power within you. But if you're trying to ask for permission to meet your father, even though I would like you to more than anything, I cannot let you go." I clenched my fist.

"Why not?"

"What would I do if you were not to return?" Hahaue bit his lower lip. "I wouldn't survive."

"I would definitely return," I said. "There is no way I'd leave you for another life."

"Well you have a mind of your own," Hahaue replied. "That, you have inherited from your father. But I warn you, if you come back just a minute too late you will be grounded for the rest of your life." He put his arm around me, sighing.

"Who would imagine that you would turn out to be like your father," he said. "He didn't have that bratty side of yours though. Oh well, it'll vanish with time." I was about to reply when I heard Lea's voice, calling my name. I turned around seeing her with her little sister, Lara. Both of their hair and clothes were soaked. I frowned, what would Lea want this hour at day?

"What do you want?" I asked. The grin on her face immediately told me that whatever it was, it couldn't possibly be good.

"I have surpassed you, Ronja," she said. "Even without your Maryoku, I have found a way to travel through water."


	6. Mr Bishounen

**Authors comment: **Yeah yeah I know, I haven't updated for well.. Ages. School is really tearing me apart at the moment, and I will try my best updating as soon as possible in the future of course, but I can't make any promises as this term (of school) is the most important one since I'm a senior high school student. I've started writing chapter 7, and I will try my best finishing it during this week but like I said - I can't make any promises. Well, enough blabbing, enjoy :D

* * *

CHAPTER 6: **Mr. Bishounen**

"_History lesson with Günter, dinner, fan mail - office work, only one thing missing."_ I lifted the pen, carefully writing the missing part on the small piece of paper in my possession. I grinned evilly when reading the last sentence outloud; "Watching Lea making a fool out of herself."

"I am not the one making a fool out of myself, you are," someone behind me said, Lea without doubt. "I never understood why you write notes as to what you are going to do during day time anyway." I was about to turn around and throw a tantrum, but as usual she spoke up before me.

"Eek, Ronja, don't look," she wheezed. "The preparations aren't done yet."

"Only people with brains would understand that," I mumbled to myself, ignoring her last sentence. Girls and their.. Body parts. I wrote down my last duties, resting my hand on my steady palm. I was getting bored of this game, if Lea actually could do anything, she wouldn't have to make preparations. Just like geniuses like me, who didn't even have to summon any water Maryoku, and Lea didn't possess water at all.

"Okay done." I turned around, meeting the sight of a grinning Lea and a tad bit shy Lara, posing in something that reminded me of an old woman's swim suit. I raised an eyebrow, _this _was her master plan? Going into the fountain with a stupid outfit like that?

"You can't do it," I sighed. "You should stop now unless you wanna' become a laughing stock for ages."

"Oh cut the drama, even Lara can do it." Her little sister hid behind her leg, blushing. I crossed my arms, placing myself into a rather comfortable position, waiting for her technique to hit the fan. She took Lara by the hand, entering the fountain, and I can't say I expected a whirlpool to appear, but Lea seemed pretty sure that her plan would succeed.

"Come on, Lara," she smiled, and they both swam under water. I frowned, they lied there for a couple of minutes before starting to swim. Even though I didn't expect anything, I had expected more than this, this was Lea after all, oldest daughter of the famous care faced uncle of mine, Gwendal von Voltaire. Then again, she might have inherited some of Günter's stupidity, too.

5 minutes. Nothing happened.

7 minutes. They were still swimming around like idiots.

_10 minutes . . . _

I laughed. Laughed so hard that I almost lost plot and fell onto the ground. I had tried keeping myself from laughing due to that Lea was my _beloved _cousin after all, but it was impossible seeing something as stupid as this. They both swam to the surface, and through tears and fog I could clearly see the annoyed expression plastered all over Lea's face while Lara looked like she was about to cry.

"Was that it?" I giggled, celebrating in my mind as she had failed big time. I wiped tears off my face, choking laughter as she walked towards me. "Even though you have no water element whatsoever, I actually expected a bit more than this. But then again.. You are Lea." I grinned, clearly annoying her even more.

"You don't know what I saw down there," she yelled.

"Little fishies? The bottom of the fountain? Exciting, I must say, I should probably try it out myself." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"I'll tell Hahaue." I stopped grinning.

"Tell Günter wha-"

"Heika!" _Speaking of the sun.._

"Heika." Günter glued himself to my clothing, rubbing his forehead into my chest. "Heika, have you forgotten about the history lesson? Or is it that you're avoiding me? Why, Heika, why? Do you hate me, is that it?" I pushed the desperate man off me, quickly glaring at Lea.

"Get off me, will you." I got up, walking towards the castle, hearing Günter lecturing his oldest daughter somewhere behind me. I willingly headed for the library, as I had an important request for the servant this afternoon.

* * *

Günter was going mad in the treasure room, as today's lesson didn't take place elsewhere. It would usually be in the library, but my teacher and uncle had decided to make it more interesting. Being the great student I was and - not to mention the fact that I hated dust and dirty places, it wasn't really a pleasant surprise. I always studied better on my own anyway.

"Ah, look what I found," Günter squealed happily. "This one time during Cheri-sama's rule.." He continued babbling, but I couldn't be bothered listening. The thing he was holding up didn't even interest me the slightest bit, it was a statue which was obviously supposed to look like my grandmother. As if we didn't have enough riches from before of.

I unintentionally looked to my right, noticing something weird inside an old frame, like the one paintings were usually in. The color was somewhat unfamiliar too, and didn't really fit in due to the treasure room being such a dark and modest place.

".. and back then we didn't really have any- Huh, Heika? Heika, where are you going?" Günter's voice haunted me as I walked towards the strange object. I stopped right in front of it, carefully tracing my fingertips down the frame. Even though I'd never noticed it before when being down here, it had probably been here for ages as my fingers were covered with dust.

"What's this?" I asked, instead of answering Günter's question. His footsteps came closer, and he stopped right beside me. He shuddered for a second, before straightened his back.

"Ah." A smile spread across the silver haired man's face. "This, Heika, is a very special object to our nation." My eyes changed position from the frame, to him.

"It's a scarf," was my reply. I gave Günter a dejected look. "What meaning does a scarf have to our nation? And a pink one, on top of that?"

"It's.. No, it _was_ a gift from Wolfram Geika to Yuuri Heika once, would you believe," Günter replied. "It was very special to him, he always wore it. He even wore it when he-" He interrupted himself, and I had to struggle hard to keep my facial expression. Showing emotion to Günter could turn out to be fatal, especially if Lea got word of it.

"It's alright, Günter," I replied, rather calmly. "You can say it."

"My apologies, Heika," Günter excused himself. I didn't reply, neither of us saying a word. A tense silence passed by before Günter's eyes widened. He let go of the old scrolls he was carrying he had obviously found somewhere down here, before taking off.

"Ah, Heika, look what I found!" Günter yet again started babbling about the "rare" object's history – this was history class after all – and so on. I rolled my eyes, walking in the opposite direction. Looking at Hahaue's, no, father's scarf had been rather painful because, well, his death was really a taboo subject.

I fell hard onto the ground when a strange sound suddenly came out of nowhere; "Moooh!"

"Morgif," I yelled in anger, rubbing my butt. His timing of trying to get in contact with people wasn't exactly perfect, neither were his manners.

"Heika! Heikaaaa!" Günter came running towards me from somewhere behind, obviously stressing 'cause he once again lost something that I didn't know what was. Probably the object he'd found just now.

"Heika are you alright?" He kneeled next to me, trying to make me look at him by brushing his fingers through my black hair, but I pushed him off. He took the hint, starting to yell at Morgif for scaring me and making me fall. I rolled my eyes, suddenly noticing something interesting on the shelf next to me. I got up scanning it, I couldn't have a closer look as it was far too high for me to reach.

"Günter," I said. I turned around, noticing that the man was still busy arguing with Morgif, well yelling at the Demon Sword more like it; Morgif looked as guilty as ever. I tried nudging Günter, but it gave no effect whatsoever. I was quite annoyed, when I for once had found something interesting, he was far too busy listening to me.

"Günter!" I yelled, causing him to stop yelling. He turned around facing me, forgetting everything about Morgif and what had happened just a minute ago.

"Yes, Heika?"

"What's that?" I asked, pointing towards the top of the shelf, and the strange, round object. Günter frowned for a second, obviously trying to figure out what it was. It seemed that curiousity took over for him too, as he with all the power he possessed tried to reach it. After figuring out it didn't work, he fetched a minimum sized ladder, climbing in top of it. He brought the object back down with him, handing it to me.

"A bowl?" I could hear the disappointment in my voice, the bowl was white and looked rather boring. Blue patterns and a yellow lion head decorated it's insides, it was quite pretty to look at, but otherwise it was no use. I was about to throw it into a random corner, but Günter, who'd climbed off the ladder, grabbed my arm, stopping me from taking action.

"I thought this was supposed to be a treasure room," I snarled. "Can you please explain to me what a bowl is doing here when it should have been in the kitchen?"

"But Heika, this is no ordinary bowl," Günter explained. "It's said that whoever looks into it will see either the past, or the future and due to previous experiences I can ensure you.."

Günter continued babbling, but as usual my ears were elsewhere. I smirked to myself, tightening my grip on the bowl. _I had found it._

* * *

That night my eyes didn't seem to wanna' lull me to sleep. They were wide open, like two stars in the night. I rolled over, from one side to the other, trying my best to fall into the deep, black darkness that sleep was, but no matter how hard I tried my body just simply wouldn't rest.

I got up, grabbing my red, silky coat. My feet entered the slippers which were placed beneath my bed, and like a breath of wind I slipped outside my room. The corridor was long, cold and dark as usual during night time though I had to admit – it had been quite a while since I had been up walking this hour at night.

Fortunately, Hahaue's room wasn't far from mine. Since I didn't want to wake him up, I didn't knock on the door before entering the heated room. Hahaue's blonde hair lit up as I opened the door.

I quickly closed it in order to be as quiet as possible. His back was facing me when I slowly crept into his bed, cuddling into his warm body. I wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling my face into his neck. That sweet scent always surrounding him nudged it's way into my nose, calming me down. I was about to drift into sleep when Hahaue suddenly laid his hand over mine, squeezing it. I then realised that he was not asleep.

"I thought you'd left," he whispered. I bit my lip, Günter had obviously informed him about the rather successful basement trip.

"I wouldn't go without saying goodbye," was my reply. He rubbed my hand softly with his thumb, still not turning around.

"I hope you're being honest. I would panick if you were to leave all of the sudden."

"I know that." A moment of silence passed by before he spoke up, once again;

"Sleep. You need rest." Even though he couldn't see it, I nodded in reply. I closed my eyes, slowly drifting into sleep though I did not miss the name I had not heard for so long, escaping Hahaue's lips;

"Good night, Mr. Bishounen."

* * *

_Review? :D_


	7. Reflection Of The Past

**Authors Note:** Yeah, I know. I haven't updated in forever and ever, therefore I added a bit more at the end of the chapter than I originally intended to. I am currently writing chapter eight and hoping to post it as soon as possible. I sat up all night to finish this piece, and I am currently considering putting this story on break, but I won't be making any decisions before I'm determined to whether I'll be able to post the next chapter within the next two weeks or not.

Short explanation: King Sararegi has, in this story, brought Small and Big Shimaron together into one kingdom. How he managed to do so between when Yuuri died, and now, is a completely different story. The nation now goes by the name of Shimaron. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 7: **Reflection Of The Past**

The morning sun brightened up my face, causing me to squint. Hahaue was silently eating beside me, sometimes throwing quick glances in my direction to see whether I ate or not – which I didn't. I was rapidly playing with my food, staring into nowhere. My thoughts were focused on the Demon Mirror, which was waiting in my room and I had come to realize that nervousity and excitement did not go hand in hand.

"Why aren't you eating?" Hahaue murmured tiredly. I didn't bother replying as he clearly knew the answer to that; I didn't eat low classed meals. I just didn't.

"You know you'll never have enough energy to travel through time and space if you don't eat tha-"

"Will you shut up about food?" I snarled. Hahaue straightened his back, staring at me until I looked back. By the look on my face he could clearly tell I was annoyed, and any normal person would probably have backed off – but he just jumped right into the cat fight.

"What's the matter?" he asked calmly. I muttered something under my breath that even I didn't understand, and was about to actually start to eat because I wasn't in the mood for chit-chatting, not even with Hahaue. But something, or _someone_ interrupted me. The door opened with a loud crack, allowing Raveryn to enter.

"Heika, I carry an important message from-" he started, but I didn't let him finish. I shot up from my seat, pointing a straight finger at the door.

"Get ou-" Hahaue grabbed my arm before I could finish, squeezing it until I sat down. I rubbed it slightly, glaring at Raveryn who had no business here – he should have been doing my laundry right now.

"Come in, Raveryn," Hahaue said calmly. Raveryn stepped forward, dropping a small piece of paper on the table. My eyes traced from my intolerant servant, to the note. I gave it the ugliest look that had ever found place on my face – yes, it was just paper but it was what was written on it that concerned me.

"This came just now. For His.. His Majesty," Raveryn stuttered.

"Thank you." Hahaue blew the purple haired man a smile. He vanished immediately, leaving the two of us with the note. Hahaue nodded towards it.

"Go on, read what's on it." I grabbed it quickly, I didn't want Hahaue to get word of whatever was on it in case it was from.. Someone special. My eyes traced the paper quickly, and I could almost feel the frown growing on my forehead. Hahaue watched intensely as I read it, which I did over and over again before throwing it into a random direction.

"So it wasn't from her?" Hahaue giggled slightly, continuing to eat. I hated how he seemed to enjoy my angering moments, causing me to push the plate off the table in anger. It met the floor with a 'bang,' food and broken glass covering the red carpet.

"I hate humans!," I yelled. Hahaue's facial expression changed from an amused, to a serious one while he bent down to pick up my mess. I was about to call one of the maids, Hahaue wasn't supposed to clean up after me, it was their job. But I didn't get the chance to, as said person spoke up.

"Now, now Ronja, calm down," he said. His voice was high pitched, like always when he wanted me to listen and stop being what he called childish. "Humans are our allies. Peace is an important matter, and we can thank your father for that this country is not at war right at this moment."

"Especially Shimaron," I yelled, ignoring what Hahaue had just said. He sat up, brushing dust off his clothing before looking at me. I knew I wasn't going to like what he was about to say, but I would hear it anyway.

"So that's why you don't want to marry king Sararegi?"

I didn't reply and decided to leave. Hahaue didn't deserve hearing the words that was about to forcefully escape my lips. I pressed them close in order not to say something that I'd later regret.

"Is it because of Beatrice?" My movements stopped, and my heart started beating faster. How Hahaue had guessed that I was tense because Beatrice hadn't replied to any of my pigeons, I did not know, and I surely didn't want to find out.

"Tell Raveryn to deal with king Sararegi's suggestions," I replied, once again ignoring his questions. With that I left the room, hoping not to bump into someone stupid.

* * *

The pink wool got stuck between his fingers as someone entered the Great Hall. The blonde and current ruler of New Makoku was pretty used to being alone, but at the moment it seemed a purple haired, young man craved his company. His hair was ruffled, his coat staggered like a bat. The blonde shook his head and sighed, attempting to continue knitting – but his fingers would not obey.

"G-Geika," a slim voice stuttered. Said person sighed, putting down the wool. He closed his eyes a mere second, before they met the other pair of green eyes that were eagerly staring at him. The high-ranked one nodded in reply. "Yes, Raveryn?"

The truth was, Wolfram von Shibuya-Bielefeld knew exactly why the young servant, aged only twenty Mazoku years had come to see him. He could judge by just looking at him, his wild hair and ripped clothes. He'd been in a confrontation with his son, which seemed to not have ended the way Raveryn Rapunzell had wanted to.

"It's about His Majesty." Wolfram raised an eyebrow. Was it now?

"Go on," he replied, picking up the lost wool from his lap. The soft sound of one stick hitting another filled the room as he started knitting. It was a beautiful day indeed, the sun shone through the glassy windows surrounding the Great Hall. The afternoon glow brightened up the room, no, the whole state of New Makoku.

The lavender haired man sighed, his hand resting atop his eyebrows. He closed his eyes as if trying to figure out what to say, or rather; how to formulate it.

"It's just, His Majesty," he finally said. "Sometimes, I don't know what to do about him. I fear I might even lose my one and only job." Raveryn was clearly worried about this, and had put much thought in what he was saying. Wolfram nodded slowly.

"Well it worries me as well," was the reply. "His passionate hate for humans. He does, however, seem to pay special interest to Beatrice, daughter of Histo Cruyff. If you remember him." Raveryn's facial expression changed from tired, do dull.

"Remember? Who could forget?" he said, the images of a blank and shiny head appearing in his mind. A very blank, and shiny head.

It seemed that Histo Cruyff and his daughter had visited the castle on many occasions, though they had lessened when the king had died. Raveryn himself had only been a few years old back then, though living at the castle with his mother who had worked as a maid he remembered the odd events. Beatrice had pulled his hair. Pulled and pulled, saying things like 'it was all hers,' or 'how he should show respect to her Dad by balding himself.' Histo Cruyff had laughed at this. _Laughed. _But His Majesty had done worse things, things that were beyond allowed to mention in Raveryn's fantasizing mind. Let's leave it for later.

"In theory, Ronja refuses king Sararegi's proposals only because he is of another breed." Wolfram's sharp voice appeared as a butcher's knife in the head of the younger Mazoku, cutting through his thoughts without concern.

"Wolfram Geika, please excuse my rash language," Raveryn said. "But that is rather.. Hypocritical. Especially due to the information you're sharing." Wolfram only smiled at this.

"Careful now, Ronja might hear you," he said, finishing a line of the amazing amount of pink he was creating. "However, I think Ronja will realize that obsessing over Beatrice and ignoring king Sararegi at the same time just won't go hand in hand."

Before Raveryn Rapunzell could reply to His Highness's wise words, the doors latterly blew up. In came the one and only son of Wolfram and the previous king of New Makoku. He looked flustered, annoyed wasn't an explanation of how he felt. Disappointed might suit better.

"Speaking of the sun," Wolfram smiled. Raveryn didn't leave it up to the soon to be king to tell him where to go, he did his duty as a servant and bowed in direction of the higher ranked opposites in the room before making his leave.

"It doesn't work." The frustration in the Soukoku's voice was so clear and loud that if Günter had been present, even he would have noticed. His Mother's lips shaped into a smile, if there was one person in the big wide world who did not understand the word 'patience' it was truly the youngster.

"Patience, Ronja," Wolfram said, quite ironically. "You must give it time."

The black haired boy clenched his wrist. Give it time? As in _wait?_ Now that was something he didn't like the sound of.

"But-" His Mother raised his hand, preventing him from speaking further.

"Since you are to become the Maou, it will surely work," said the green eyed. "But I will only let you go on one condition." To this, Ronja nodded in agreement. There wasn't anything he wasn't willing to give in order to save his Father from fate.

"Understood, Hahaue." – the emerald eyes shone towards him.

"You must promise me to never reveal your true identity."

* * *

I desperately searched my room for any clean and empty notes. The walls, the roof, my commode and closet – I even checked the carpet. I sighed in agony when finally finding a block of them at the bed in the foot end. The sooner the better.

I lay down in my bed, trying to concentrate on my letter, or rather reply to the human king of Shimaron, but seeing as though the Demon Mirror was placed right beside me it seemed impossible. I had finally been given the permission from Hahaue to go back in time, but the Demon Mirror seemed to have other plans.

My thoughts wandered for a second. _Hahaue. _Hahaue and his somewhat sudden-serious-popup chats. My black eyes carefully scanned the empty piece of paper in front of me. Maybe he was right, my Mother. Maybe this is king Sararegi felt like when never getting a reply.

My pen was itching to type. Craving for it. I carefully nibbled on it. There was no way Beatrice would ever want a "small guy" like me, as she liked to refer to me as, was there? I frowned, even if there was later, she was to taste her own medicine though I liked begging.

I rubbed off the _dear Sararegi _part with the back of my hand. The 'dear' could confuse him, but I decided to let 'Sararegi' stay on paper. I added Heika – but just to be polite. As if he was suited to be a king anyway, the way he looked made it seem like he paid more attention to mirrors than he did to what happen nationwide.

_My heart, _I wrote. _My heart is a battleground. _I frowned. The first thing that stroke me was – it sounded too poetic. Then again, how was I ever gonna' explain to the loaf that I wasn't interested in marrying him? I didn't erase it.

Beatrice was going to be a queen at some point. And she was female – so didn't she too stand in front of the mirror all day? I had seen her and Greta several times together when she was visiting here instead of the opposite, which was Greta's current situation. They were always talking about hair and designer dresses and their difference in the human and Mazoku world.

The difference between the _human _and Mazoku world. Beatrice was human, and so was Greta. My very own sister. The realization could have cost me my pen.

* * *

Wolfram von Shibuya-Bielefeld was slowly dazzling through the dark halls of Blood Pledge Castle. He sometimes couldn't help but think to himself that the only reason his weight didn't go straight to hell, was because of the long way from the Great Hall to his son's room. Those two places being where he mostly spent his time.

Finally arriving at said goal, he peeked inside a tiny crack made by the door to Ronja's space. He was quite curious whether the young prince had typed a reply to king Sararegi or not – though he currently seemed to be asleep in the food end of his bed. Wolfram smiled to himself. Ronja looked like such a child – so innocent and cute – whenever asleep.

He carefully stepped inside, trying not to make any noises. He made his way through the notes which were literally everywhere as Ronja had strictly told no one to ever lay hand on them and settled at the edge of his bed. He carefully ran his fingertips through the black hair consuming his son's face, it was so soft. He laughed quietly to himself once spotting the Demon Mirror, in which Ronja hoped to save his Dad and change the world. Wolfram knew better than to deny Ronja what he wanted, he was such a stubborn spirit, but he also knew that Yuuri was as good as dead, and even the future Maous couldn't possibly bring him back.

"Your father gave me everything, though," he muttered softly towards Ronja, though mostly to himself. "But most importantly, he gave me you."

He squinted as he spotted mentioned note. Surely Ronja was lying back towards Wolfram, but his hand was stretched out in such a way that Wolfram could see, and reach for it. Which he did. He did not, however, take it from his hand. The youngster could wake by only birds stepping outside.

He restrained himself from waking Ronja, and read silently to himself; _Sararegi Heika. My heart is a battleground. If you manage to win that battle, I will, during the following year, make you my husband. Sincerely, His Majesty of New Makoku, Ronja Shibuya._

Wolfram had to fifty percent strangle himself in order not to chuckle when standing above Ronja in such a strange position, reading from his hand that was. So king Sararegi from the human world could end up being his son in law after all. Ronja must have been really pissed off when realizing, after Wolfram's Mother-to-son chat, that Beatrice however did not return the feelings he had for her. That Ronja had fallen in love with the hazel eyed king in a matter of minutes was highly unlikely.

The motherly figure was about to pull back when he just happened to see his son in the eyes. His mouth and eyes both widened in tact as he spotted in the youngsters eyes – he had already vanished, gone to the past.

* * *

My black orbs opened wide and I coughed for air. My chest moved heavily up and down and I felt like I'd been struck by lightning. It took me a couple of minutes to restrain myself, as I gasped for air. The cover beneath me was soft and slightly wet, but felt nothing like a mattress. Especially not the soft silk one that was normally in my bed. There was no way someone had removed it while I was fast asleep, was there?

I stumbled onto my feet, shivering at the sudden cold. If I at one point in life wanted my pillow, that point was now. There was another thing – I was definitely outside.

Hoping this was an awful nightmare, I staggered towards, well, towards where, exactly? The space around me was covered with a thin layer of white, wet fog. I could barely see a meter in front of me, but I wasn't completely lost. Unless I fell down a ditch and died.

Fortunately my senses were good, because I could soon spot Blood Pledge Castle, somewhere below me. So I was in the mountains then. Should have known.

I bit my lip not to yell in anger, because the closer I got to home, the angrier I also got. Who on earth dared picking me up in my room like that, then taking me to the mountain and leave me to die? Whoever did it was pretty stupid, too. They didn't exactly leave me far off, sooner or later someone would have found me even if I had been dumb enough to just lie up there and wait for it.

To my awful surprise, the fog didn't brighten the further down the mountain I got. It even rained in town, soaking my hair and clothes. Oh, I hated being wet, if I ever found out who was responsible for this.. Well, they would receive a punishment I'd rather not mention. I also guessed to have been asleep for hours as the huge clock tower in town showed five to six. Am. 05:55. One point to me for not waking up an hour earlier when maids and servants would be fast asleep.

I made my way up to the castle, spotting guards at each side of the gate. I didn't really pay special notice to them – until I was about to enter, and they actually stopped me. I gritted teeth once they held their sticks or whatever they were in front of me to prevent me from going inside. I first thought they were making a mistake, but once I tried getting past them they literally grabbed me.

"Let me go," I hissed. The rain finding its way down my face didn't exactly brighten my mood either. One of the guards locked my arms as I attempted some sort of Maryoku, preventing me from taking action.

"You can't just walk in here without special permission," he said very strictly. Special permission? Well I wasn't just the soon-to-be Maou, the king over the nation he both lived and fed in.

"Yeah, just who the hell do you think you are? Back into town with you," the other said, pushing me out of the others grasp before almost throwing me towards the city. Something inside me exploded.

"Who do I think I am?!" I yelled, crossing my arms. "I'm not just, the son of His Highness you mortal idiot." The mortal part was, of course, added to scare him off. Well if it didn't work I'd be a laughing stock for ages to come. The man who'd thrown me was about to speak up, but the other was faster.

"Of course," he said. "He's one of them Soukoku." The other passed me a look and nodded slowly in agreement, and they started whispering about something that probably didn't interest me. How long did it take for these idiots to figure it out?

I yawned and stretched, looking forward to getting inside. At first I would take a bath, then write my daily notes and appointments. Then I would head straight to bed, and deal with the guards and whoever had dumped me in the mountains later. Oh and I could really do with a cup of hot milk. Sleeping outside had really slit my throat – it was sore as hell.

"We're gonna' have to take you to Günter-sama," one of them finally said. For once I was not in the mood for laughing at something that had to do with Günter – like why someone would add '-sama-' to his name for instance. I just rolled my eyes, like mentioned I would deal with them later. I didn't bother arguing with them as long as I got inside. I decided I would make them do guard training all over again.

Once inside, the huge 'Günter search' began. I already knew that the man had many duties and was sometimes amused by it, but if there was one existing day he could take off work and be sick or something, that was now. We did find him though, after at least thirty minutes of looking. I never thought I could smile wider (on the inside of course) by just the sight of him.

"Günter, thank god, can you please prepare a bath for m-" I didn't get to finish, or rather, I didn't want to finish the way Günter was looking at me right now. His eyes were shining, I could almost claim he looked like he'd fallen out of love with uncle Gwendal, and with me instead. The thought grossed me.

"Oh dear," he said, folding his hands in a God-like way. I frowned. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like where this was going. "Another Soukoku."

So at least he finished his statement. But just what exactly did he mean? Another Soukoku? It was not exactly an unknown species around these parts, sure they were rare, but still. It was the word _another _that haunted me. Wasn't I the only one around at the moment? And what did he mean, _another _anyway? It's not like we were strangers.

"He claims to be the son of His Highness," they said in each other's mouth. They obviously had to learn how to speak properly and to not interrupt others while speaking, and how dared they assume I _claimed_ to be my Mother's son? Günter's expression suddenly changed.

"His Highness's son?" He made an unexpected move, clasping his hand to my forehead. If I wasn't as confused as I was I would have bitten him, but before I got the chance I realized he was checking my fewer.

"You may leave," he told the guards, who nodded before doing what they were told. At least they were good for something. Günter's gaze returned to me, and he removed his hand from my forehead. I then noticed that he was slightly different; he had changed somehow. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but something about him was completely different from the Günter I knew. And the hand he clasped to my forehead, wasn't that his left? Where had his wedding ring gone?

"I have always thought His Highness Murata-sama did not have children," he said after a long pause. My heart suddenly started beating faster. What was this? And, Murata-sama? _His Highness_ Murata-sama? I had no idea who he was talking about, but the name was oddly familiar.

Maybe this was some sort of act Hahaue had set up in order to prevent me from going to the past. Maybe he wanted to scare me, well somehow that explanation didn't satisfy me. He would never leave me in the mountains for a whole night, would he? Risking me catching any kind of disease?

While I was asking myself all these questions, Günter was staring eagerly at me, his eyes tracing from mine to my hair all the time. _Soukoku, _of course. Günter was obsessed with us. Oh wait. Murata. Ken Murata. That was the guy with some sort of weird Maryoku in the human world, who fathered that girl who had chuckled at me in the front of that.. Thing I forgot the name of. Since he controlled a certain amount of Maryoku, he could possibly have relations here. But what kind? And what kind of "Highness" was he anyway? If he was so special, then I chances was I'd heard of him.

I almost had to slap myself when I came to the shocking conclusion; could I have travelled in time?

* * *

_Review? ~_


End file.
